


[podfic] the trick of finding what you didn't lose

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Relationship Negotiation, Spanking, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick’s got a lot of time on his hands right now. Touring is always like that, but somehow it hadn’t occurred to him how much worse it would be without Pete and Joe and Andy. If Patrick spends way too much of his downtime wondering what exactly Brendon and Spencer have been getting up to, it’s just idle curiosity, something to kill the time. It turns out that two of his closest friends are kinky motherfuckers and really, anybody would speculate about it under the circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the trick of finding what you didn't lose

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the trick of finding what you didn't lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493984) by [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl), [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina). 



> For BBB 2013 originally, though it didn't quite make it. Love and gratitude to Penny, were_duck, and girlpearl for all their encouragement and patience with my questions, and to melusina for the loan of a mic. Thanks also to paraka for the Apple notification sound!

Length: 01:47:37

Right-click, save as to download the [103MB mp3](http://anoneknewmoose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/trick%20of%20finding%20what%20you%20didn't%20lose.mp3) or [62MB m4b](http://anoneknewmoose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Trick%20of%20Finding%20What%20You%20Didn't%20Lose%20\(PetePatrick,%20explicit\).m4b) @ parakaproductions.com.  
Alternate upload @ MediaFire.com: [103MB mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/14r0bg0r2jej2lx/trick_of_finding_what_you_didn't_lose.mp3) or [62MB m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fdy042rbv3f8rtv/Trick_of_Finding_What_You_Didn%26%2339%3Bt_Lose_\(PetePatrick%2C_explicit\).m4b)

Streaming: 


End file.
